<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow by ohraditsem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192217">Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohraditsem/pseuds/ohraditsem'>ohraditsem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It’s gay as shit, M/M, Roman x Patton - Freeform, hell yeah, royality, they’re husbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohraditsem/pseuds/ohraditsem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Morning. <br/>Roman Daydreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is genuinely from ages ago but I just realized I never posted it here lmao. It’s just a lil drabble that was really fun to write. Enjoy u gays!-Em</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“...Roman?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Roman!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Roman get up or else I’m eating all of the mint chocolate chip ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Roman’s eyesight suddenly went from complete darkness to bleary mess after that statement somehow pulled him out of his dream dimension.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He groaned from the back of his throat and turned over to the clock, his train of thought going off the tracks as he saw that it was 7:30am on a holiday.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wh...Pat, why are you waking me up at this god forsaken hour?” Roman asked, his voice still thoroughly covered in sleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Cause it’s Christmas morning, you silly goose!” Patton exclaimed, shaking the bed with an infectious grin plastered across his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Roman’s drowsy brain suddenly connected the dots, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. “Oh...Oh! Christmas! Jeez love, I can’t believe I forgot.” He huffed as he sat up, scratching at his stubbly chin for a second before his husband physically dragged him out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“C’mon! You literally can’t be any slower.” Patton rolled his eyes as the two barrelled down the stairs, letting out a childlike squeal at the sight of the scene before them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There, outside their living room window, was something that Roman was not awake enough to process.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Snow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"></span>
  <span class="u">Eleven Years Prior</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Georgia has an average of 217 sunny days per year. Today, in fact, was not one of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jack Frost nipped at the ends of Patton’s ears, his breath floating in front of his face every time he exhaled. He really wasn’t used to the cold in the least, but when the temperature did drop, Patton soaked in every single chilly minute.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So, why did you bring me here?” He asked, looking up at the taller boy who was practically covered from top to bottom in warm fabric.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Roman pulled the scarf from his mouth down and smiled. “Because I have something special for you.” He mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">While Patton longed for days filled with hot cocoa and single digits, Roman was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He was born and raised in Brazil, his mother finally saving enough money to settle in the USwhen he was 12, Roman thrived in the heat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They ended up right beside a frozen over pond and Patton immediately knew what was going on. “Roman, what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The one in question didn’t say anything, a smirk evident on his face as he stood in front of Patton with both of their hands intertwined. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The sophomore took a in deep breath and squeezed their hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Patton. From the moment I met you I knew that you were unlike any other kid I knew. It was my first time connecting with anyone since I moved here. You saw me here, sitting by myself playing with fistfuls of dirt” Roman stopped for a moment to let Patton giggle. “And you talked to me like we had been best friends years before then. I know that probably doesn’t mean much to you, but by God, it means a whole lot to me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What I’m trying to get at is, you really are one in a million and I am one lucky bastard to stumble upon someone like you. So, Patton Montgomery, will you go out with me?” Roman asked, his voice pitching up as his smirk was replaced by a lopsided smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Patton let out an exasperated laugh, his breath staggering as he searched for words to explain the complete and utter <em>longing</em> for this boy. This idea that he had been chasing for years that he <em>never</em> in a millennia would come to fruition. “I-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But before he could even begin to vocalize his thoughts, something cold fell onto the tip of his nose. He looked up to see what it was, but the same cold sensation made its way into his eye. And before either of them began to process what was going on, it began to snow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s2">Present Day</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Roman couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was possible that he could still be sleeping, but the overwhelming warmth in his chest was saying otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Look, darling! It’s snowing! It’s really <em>really</em> snowing!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And Patton was right. Most of the snowfalls they get hardly ever stick to the ground and just end up disappearing the moment they hit something solid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But this time they had only seen this kind of snow, the actual kind of snow one other time. The day they became boyfriends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Roman chuckled and rested his arm on top of Patton’s shoulder, an unexpected wave of a feeling he could only describe as raw whimsy spread through his whole body. “It’s beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. It really is.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>